


Enigma

by NikaV



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaV/pseuds/NikaV
Summary: Russia is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. So is the Doctor.
Kudos: 7





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small that crossed my mind while I was working on something bigger. 
> 
> _Warning: contains a fictionalized version of a real person._
> 
> _Warning: may contain historical inaccuracies._

The Doctor concluded it was hard not to interfere too much in the affairs of the human race if you were trying to defend the world from an alien invasion while there was a war brewing. He managed, of course, but it was tempting. The not-so-subtle hints from one of the leaders in said war didn’t help matters, at all. 

“Doctor, I want to thank you for taking care of those nasty bugs, really. Without you, we’d have needed to divert half the army, at least. We can’t afford that, so soon after declaring war on Germany.”

Winston shook the Doctor’s hand, but the Doctor was already distracted. 

“Right, yes, you’re welcome. I’d best be off,” he replied, brightly. 

Churchill shot him a shrewd politician’s look. The Doctor saw it, and it made him feel sort of nervous. He didn’t think the look promised anything good. He was of course happy to help the UK out; it was nearly his second home by now. That didn’t mean that he suddenly liked their politicians. He usually didn’t get along with those, at all. 

“Couldn’t you stay a while longer, Doctor?” Churchill asked, trying to sound innocent. The Doctor knew better.

“Well, the aliens have been taken care off. You have a war to win. I’d better go, so I won’t distract you,” the Doctor responded, just as innocently. 

Winston Churchill heaved a great sigh. The Doctor, in the back of his mind, noted that the man should really lay off the cigars if he wanted to be able to keep doing that. 

In the end, Winston relented, and asked the question that he had wanted to ask since the beginning. “You’ve been invaluable in the defeat of these aliens, Doctor. Couldn’t you stay and help us defeat the Germans, as well? Think of the lives that could be spared if you end the war before it really gets started,” he implored.

The Doctor was shaking his head before Winston had even finished asking. 

“I’m really sorry, Winston, but no. There are too many fixed points in this war of yours. I wouldn’t want to touch it with a ten-foot pole.” 

Churchill took a moment to think about the Doctor’s answer. 

“You already know how this war will end, Doctor. Doesn’t that mean that you could tip the scales a bit, so it ends faster?” he inquired, still trying to get any advantage he possibly could. 

The Doctor smiled half a smile, and shook his head again. 

“Time is a bit more complicated than that.” 

Churchill studied the Doctor as they walked the last few meters to the Tardis. He could sense, clearly, that the Doctor wouldn’t give him an inch. And he might not understand Time like the Doctor did, but he could infer enough from his words. 

The Doctor laid his hand on the side of the Tardis, caressing it. At the same time, he pulled his key from somewhere, opened the door, and turned around for a final goodbye; or a final goodbye for now, anyway. 

“Bye then, Winston. Good luck in your endeavours. Maybe I’ll see you again before this is all over.” The Doctor smiled.

Churchill shook his head slightly, mostly in exasperation. It wasn’t a promise, he knew that, but it was more than he had expected. Still, he couldn’t help but try again. 

“At least give me a means to contact you, Doctor,” he implored. 

The Doctor shook his head in exasperation, but did hand Winston a card. There was a long number on it, too long to be a phone number. Churchill wasn’t sure what to do with it, but the Doctor explained: “That is a direct line to the Tardis. Use it wisely, Winston.” 

Winston Churchill smiled. 

“Doctor, you truly are a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma.” 

The Doctor, who had been about three quarters inside the Tardis already, jumped back out, and pulled a face. 

“That’s what you said about Russia!” he exclaimed, indignant. 

“No, I don’t think I did,” Winston replied. 

“Oh.” 

The Doctor’s expression drooped a little, realizing he’d given something away about the future. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. 

“You will say that about Russia, then. Better remember that,” he told Winston, “It’s a bit important.” 

Then, he quickly disappeared in the Tardis again, and soon, the wondrous machine had disappeared, leaving behind a bewildered Winston Churchill, who was now wondering the when and why of that particular sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> On the 3rd of September 1939, Great Britain declared war on Nazi Germany. Churchill was appointed to a position in the War Cabinet, and started planning operations immediately, though they didn’t come to fruition. Churchill only became Prime Minister in 1940. The referenced quote is a famous one from a broadcast on the BBC on the 1st of October 1939.This story takes place sometime in September 1939.


End file.
